Tô Nem Aí
by Header Malfoy
Summary: Gina terminou seu naomro com Draco e está sofrendo mtu pelo despreso do Rapaz, será que ela vai conseguir superar? Descubra lendo a song Tõ Nem Aí, por Header Malfoy


N/A: Olá, essa é minha song... espero q gostem! Quero agradecer a minha beta Vanilla!!!! Valeuzão! E você q for ler a minha song me manda review falando u que gostou e u que não gostou, plese!!!!!  
  
To Nem Aí  
  
De mãos atadas, de pés descalços  
  
Com você meu mundo andava de pernas pro ar Sempre armada segui seus passos  
  
Até em seus braços pra você não me abandonar  
  
Eles haviam terminado há mais de um mês. Neste primeiro mês, ela se acabava de tanto chorar. Gina, agora com 16 anos, estava se recuperando de um relacionamento mal sucedido com Draco. Quando estava com ele, sua vida estava uma completa bagunça. Havia brigado com seus pais, irmãos e até colegas da Grifinória que não aceitavam o seu namoro com um sonserino. Mas quando não estava com Draco, Gina era vista sozinha a vagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts.  
Draco, por sua vez, tratava-a agora com frieza e desprezo pelos corredores, fingindo que eles nunca tinham se falado e que ela era apenas mais uma Weasley amante de trouxas. Quando estava com ela, sua vida continuava a mesma. Seus pais não sabiam que ele a namorava, pois se soubessem, Draco certamente seria deserdado. Mas os seus colegas da Sonserina nunca ousaram ir contra ele, pois sabiam que Draco poderia preparar uma vingança bem cabeluda para quem se opusesse.  
Durante o namoro dos dois, Gina chorava quase todos os dias em seus braços, por causa da exclusão de todos, e ele, a consolava dizendo para ela não se importar com aquelas pessoas, e que se elas a amassem de verdade não a abandonariam desse jeito. Ela, com medo de perdê-lo, aceitava todas as palavras dele.  
  
Já nem lembro o seu nome, Seu telefone fiz questão de apagar Aceitei os meus erros me reinventei e virei a página  
  
Agora eu to em outra  
  
Passada a fase de recuperação, Gina reconstruía sua vida de novo. Estava mudando muito, e já não era mais aquela menininha calada sem opinião própria, que ficava vagando sozinha pelos cantos. Muito pelo contrário, era quase impossível reconhecer a antiga Gina diante daquela nova que surgia. Sua vida estava voltando ao normal, em casa seus pais e irmãos já a tratavam melhor e suas amigas grifinórias não a olhavam feio, Gina estava se tornando até popular! Tinha passado a se produzir mais, e como não ficava mais suspirando pelos cantos por Harry ou Draco, sempre era vista em rodeada por alunos, começava a ser mais notada pelos garotos e , por onde ela passava ouvia-se suspiros, assobios, cantadas e outras coisas mais dos meninos, e isso parecia atingir Draco. Por isso, quando ele estava por perto, Gina fazia questão de retribuir a algumas cantadas com um aceno de mão ou um sorriso para quem o fizesse, e Draco morria de ciúmes...  
Ver os ciúmes de Draco, fazia bem a Gina, pois parecia dar a coragem para continuar aquela vingança contra ele, e saber que conseguia atingí-lo era o bastante para Gina. Ainda gostava dele, era verdade, mas a raiva que ela tinha e sentia, por ele tê-la desprezado e ignorado nas últimas semanas, era o bastante para superar este sentimento.  
  
Boca fechada , sem embaraços  
  
Já te dei todas as chances de ser um bom rapaz  
  
Mas fui vencida pelo cansaço , Nosso amor foi enterrado e descansa em paz  
  
Certa vez, quando voltava sozinha da biblioteca, Draco a puxou para um canto e sussurrou:  
- Gina, - disse ele olhando para os lados, como se estivesse com medo que alguém os visse juntos - você está fazendo isso de propósito, não está? Eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim!  
- Ora, ora, - Disse Gina com desdém - você é muito pretensioso, Malfoy! Não sei de onde você tirou isso, que disparate! E é Srta. Weasley para você!! E mais uma coisa, se está com medo que alguém nos veja aqui juntos, para quê me puxou, então?  
- Para isso! - E ele a puxou para perto de si e a beijou. Ela ainda tentou se soltar, mas ele era mais forte do que ela.  
- Você não devia ter feito isso Malfoy, não devia!  
Gina deu um tapa na cara de Draco, furiosa, e completou:  
- Você já teve sua chance e a desperdiçou, agora veja se me deixa em paz!  
Ela se virou bem a tempo de esconder uma lágrima que escorregava pelo seu rosto e saiu correndo... 


End file.
